Truce
by CatherineWinner
Summary: [Brittas Empire]Tim's hurt by Brittas insensitivity and when Gavin doesn't stand up for them. But what happens when Tim gos off to get drunk and forget his boyfriend? MM if you don't like plz don't read.


Hi everyone! My very first Brittas empire fanfic! This is a Tim/Gavin fic so if you don't like M/M don't read further.

This is going to have at lest another three chapter so I really hope you all continue to read!

Reviews are my high so be nice and please review!

"Well I just don't believe this. You know there's so much wrong with the world when the government allows two men to marry. Or two woman…what a silly thought." Brittas said entering the staff room, causing the room's light happy conversation to fad. He held a newspaper in his hands for the entire room to view. "People are most happy with the opposite gender…just look at myself and my lovely wife…"

Tim glanced sharply at the man sitting opposite him at the table. Gavin quickly dropped his head from the manager. The rest of the room stayed silent. Allowing Brittas to finish his rant and begin another about the position a note should take on the notice board.

"If I've said it once, I've said it a hundred times, a well organized-" Before he could finish Tim shot to his feet in a silent rage and dashed from the room. Brittas sighed in confusion and looked about the room. "Would someone like to tell me what that was about?"

Laura sighed annoyed, "Mr. Brittas, I do believe we have more important things to concern ourselves with. We have fifteen children coming this afternoon and the pool was mysteriously drained last night."

Gavin watched the door in silent agony. He knew exactly why his best friend and coworker had stormed off, he knew exactly what he was feeling. But he knew Brittas hadn't meant anything personal by it and that was why he couldn't take it so personally. Still that wasn't something Tim had never been able to understand.

"Gavin! Are you listening to me! We're in the middle of a crisis, we cannot have you daydreaming!" Brittas said, resting hands on either sides of his waist.

Gavin glanced away from door then stood. "I'm sorry Mr. Brittas but there's something I have to take care of." He didn't bother to wait for his bosses reply before rushing from the room. He heard the door of the locker room slam closed, telling him where Tim had fled.

Gavin cautiously approached the room, he heard the sound of locker doors slamming. He waited until he heard a hard slam followed by a brief curse before he slowly pushed open the door.

"Tim?" He muttered, sticking his head into the room.

"Well Hi there Gavin! I'm surprised you were able to tear yourself away from your all mightily Mr. Brittas. Doesn't he have a job for you? Or is fetching me your post because I'm an insubordinate employee?" Tim threw at him, his voice hard but his eyes showing the depth of his real hurt.

"Tim," Gavin stepped into the room and sighed. "He doesn't mean it personality…he's just like everyone else, he doesn't understand."

"Oh don't even start defending him, Gavin!" Tim snarled, seating himself on the beach in the middle of the room. "Nearly everyone in this center doesn't understand…but they all show us a decent about of respect. And would you like to know why?"

Gavin sighed, knowing it was impossible to defuse his boyfriend's anger. "Why, Tim?"

Tim growled, forcing himself not to jump at the patronizing tone, "Because they know about us! Because they know we're more then 'flat mates'. They understand and it's fine with them. Brittas doesn't even understand that! And it's not like we're hiding it from him!"

"Tim, it's Mr. Brittas…what do you really expect? And why is it so important to you that he knows about us?"

Tim stared at the other man, his eyes alight with rage, "Why's it so important he doesn't? Afraid he might take away that pretty promotion?"

Gavin flinched, "You know that's not true, Tim-"

"Oh yeah? You want to know what really makes me angry? You want to know why even the littlest things Brittas says and does steps me off?" Tim snarled. Gavin barely had time to nod before the younger man went off again, "Because you never correct him. It's like you don't care when he insults you…us! You just let it go because it's Brittas. While frankly, I'm sick of it."

Gavin watched in horror as stood up and reached for his duffle bag. He shot to his feet and stepped in front of Tim. "You're being ridicules, Tim. You need to stop letting everything get you so worked up!"

"I'm not letting everything, Gavin! I'm just sick of taking second place to your job." For the first time Gavin saw the real passion behind the rage. Tim's eyes filled with pain, "He all but said we were disgusting….and you said nothing. Just acted like it didn't matter you to you….acted like in comparison to your job, I'm the expendable one."

Gavin shook his head as Tim spoke, trying desperately to plead his case, but not opening his mouth. He was to stunned to actually speak the words his head was screaming.

The hurt in Tim's eyes was swiftly replaced with the rage again. "You're unbelievable! You know that Gavin? You really are!" He yelled. He nudge past Gavin swung open the door and exited the room. Leaving Gavin to stand in shock alone.


End file.
